The invention relates to a pump assembly with a wet-running electric motor.
Pump assemblies with wet-running electric motors are, for example, applied as submersible pump assemblies or heating circulation pump assemblies. Particularly with submersible pump assemblies, a high delivery capacity with a compact construction and low energy consumption are desirable. In order to achieve greater delivery capacities, usually several stages are provided in submersible pump assembles. This, on the one hand, leads to a more complicated construction of the pump assembly, whereby the assembly requires more effort. On the other hand, the total friction of the pump assembly is also increased, whereby the power loss is increased.